shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teru Teru no Mi
This fruit is similar to the Amu Amu no Mi, but with tails instead for arms. Appearance This fruit look like a green banana that bends in a spiral Usage This devil fruit give the user the ability to grow any tail that the user can think of. Also, if the situation demands it, the user can drop his own tail off, just like some lizard. If the user wishes to, they can make a new type of tails on his own Strength and Weakness This fruit strongest point is that the user can make any`kind of tails from the tailbone. But there are limits. for the example, the user can normally only make one type of tail. The reason for that is humans only have one tailbone. The second is that a new tail can cause trouble with the users balance, so the user must get used to having one. The third is that when the user making a new type of tail, he must be able to have a concept of the biology of the tail he's creating. Aside from that the user suffer from normal devil fruit weakness. Attacks *'DNA Teru Sample': The user turns their tail into a rod an uses it to stab a person with a tail. When the user has the rod in someone, he can take DNA sample of them an use the DNA for creating new tails. *'Dinosaur Teru': The user make tails from dinosaurs. those tails are both very big and heavy. these tails are cold blooded so the user can't use those tails in cold climates. **'Dino Teru Icepick': the user grows a pair of spike on the end of their tail, like a ice-pick. The user can use this tail to break things like rock, ice and even his opponents defense. **'Dino Teru Hammer Top': The user turns his tail into a mallet tail. then he take a grip on the tail and begins to spin, like a spinning top. the user can while spinning lift his tail for adjusting where his mallet is while spinning. **'Dino' Teru Tail Wind: the user makes a dinosaur tail with some feather on the tip. The user can then swing their tail with a lot of force making a strong wind that blows away your opponent. **'Dino Teru Bone Grave: '''after taking the dna from the Bochi Bochi no Mi eater, the user of this fruit mad a tail with a similar ability. this tail is able to absorbe bones of any type, but only bone and not flesh. *'Reptile Teru': The user make tails for reptiles, like snakes and lizard. these tails are also cold blooded. **'Reptile Teru File Viper: The user makes the tail of a file snake, they can use this tail to whip his opponent and cause allot of damage due to the rough skin. **'''Reptile Teru Twin Mutant: the user make amutant snaktail where midway it split in two. this tail is used as twin vip holding a bazooka. **'Reptile Teru Rattle ' *'Head Teru': this is a type of tails that is from snaks. those snakes have a snake head on the tip of the tail. resulting that the user have a snake head for a tail. **'Head Teru venom hook: ' **'Head Teru cyclops fire': after taking in a dna sample from Medusa, the user createt a snake head tail with Medusas ability to breathing fire. this snake head also only have one eye, just like Medusa. *'Mammal Teru: ' **'Mammal Teru whales tremor: '''the user jump hige in the air and turning his tail into a whale tail. when the user falling down, he smash the whail tail on the ground. this makes a earthquaks or a tsunami if hit on water. **'Mammal Teru pig spring': the user make a big pig tail. sence pig tail is curled the user use this tail as a spring. he can then jump very high, land safe from falling form high and propel him toward his opponent. **'Mammal Teru wolf fur: the user grow a huge wolf tail. the user then use life return to manipulate the fur. used for defence form close weapons, making dust cloud or shoting needles of stiff hair. **'Mammal Teru manis sword. '''the user grow a manis armored tail. used for cuting and defending from bullets and cannons. **'Mammal Teru rat slach: *'Insect Teru: '''those are tails that is made from insects and other bugs dna. *'Monster Teru: '''those is tail that do not fit for the upper classes. tails from legendery monsters or mutant tail that do not belonge to any animal. Triva i did not made up that part with snake head for tail. there has been discovered snake with to head. look it up or you can clik on this link: Polycephaly. Category:Work In Progress Category:Ropstad Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit